1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Some printer drivers operating in computers have a function of suppressing consumption of a recording material (such as toner or ink) when a specific mode such as a draft mode or a toner save mode is designated in the case where the printer drivers drive a printer to print out print data.
In addition, some printers are mounted with an image quality control function for obtaining desired image quality such as brightness, saturation, etc. In such a printer, the image quality control function may be used by a user for control of values of the brightness, the saturation, etc. Depending on the result of the image quality control, consumption of the recording material may be suppressed.